The organic light-emitting diode element (hereinafter, also referred to as OLED element) has a problem with a gradual deterioration of the emission property, such as emission brightness and emission efficiency caused by the use thereof. Examples of the causes include organic matter denaturation and electrode oxidation, due to penetration of moisture or the like into the organic light-emitting diode element.
In order to prevent these problems, a technique for suppressing deterioration of the organic light-emitting diode element has been studied, by sealing the organic light-emitting diode element, thereby preventing moisture or the like from penetrating into the organic light-emitting diode element; and a technique of adding a moisture-reactive organometallic desiccant into a sealing resin has also been studied (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to 3). When the organometallic desiccant is added into the sealing resin, it is required to uniformly compatibilize the sealing resin with the moisture-reactive organometallic desiccant, or to suppress migration of alcohol released from the moisture-reactive organometallic desiccant.
However, in the technique which has been studied in the past in order to satisfy these requirements, it was necessary to make a degree of cross-linkage of the sealant cured material low, for example, by using a non-crosslinked material or a monoacrylate. Therefore, water vapor barrier property of these sealants is far from satisfactory.